User blog:PatrickhhMEME/I am here
Hi everyone. I am not new to this site, but I am new at source editing How my interest started A few years, I came to thisvideo . It introduce me to Googology Wiki, and I came and look at this wiki. I was in advance math class, and I was taking Pre-Algebra at that time, while everyone else was taking normal math, and have no idea about pre-algebra. I looked at this wiki, and I was confused at all BEAF things, EXE things, and can't grasp my mind at anything bigger then Graham's Number. My love for large numbers starts to come. Many things on this wiki looked like absolute nonsense, like what the heck is ω, or Mathjax, or even this Rayo code: ∀R { { ∀ψ, s: R(ψ,t) ↔ (ψ = "xi ∈ xj" ∧ t(x1) ∈ t(xj)) ∨ (ψ = "xi = xj" ∧ t(x1) = t(xj)) ∨ (ψ = "(¬θ)" ∧ ¬R(θ, t)) ∨ (ψ = "(θ∧ξ)" ∧ R(θ, t) ∧ R(ξ, t)) ∨ (ψ = "∃xi(θ)" ∧ ∃t′: R(θ, t′)) (where t′ is a copy of t with xi changed) } ⇒ R(ϕ,s) } I looked around, and then I left Googology wiki for a few years. My meme interest While I don't have an account, I looked at some memes. I really love memes, like OOF. Eventually, I made a youtube channel . It have a ton of memes, like OOF. At the time of making this blog post, it have 3000 subscribers. Not to brag, because it is very popular during summer. My Googology Interest Returns That is when I found a video series called "Ridiculously Large Numbers." It shows me how to do the Fast Growing Hierarchy. After I learned how to do ordinals up to Gamma 0, I went to Googology wiki to apply it. I went to the FGH article, and the introduction to do FGH, and then I learned BEAF. I learned EXE, SAN under epsilon 0, BMS, and much much more. I mastered all of Peano arithmetic over here: http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_googological_functions and then I found another video on YT that goes up to ψ(ψI(0)). I then go to the list of ordinal notation. I am looking at a jumbo of symbols like the Rayo code above. I tried to infer what the symbols means under BHO. I then go to Rayo and found an explanation to it. It shows what the symbols means. I also know what numbers are made of. The number "a" is made out of all smaller numbers. So 0={}, 1={0}, 2={0,1}, 3={0,1,2}, and it extends through ordinals. I then know a bunch of things. I created a google Slides presentation that is private to myself, and it contains every function I created. More Inspiration I then go to the blog post section, and got more things other people created. They share their creation. I then start showing my love to googology in my YouTube videos. For example, in 4 finds out his value , you can see VERY LARGE GOOGOLISM on 0:30. I then start doing it on Scratch, and then I make things on Fan Made Googology Wiki . I looked and try to practice creating pages, and making a blog post. I am ready for the actual Googology Wiki, and this is my blog post! I also really like memes. The reason why I didn't introduce myself sooner is because I don't want people to think I am Edwin Shade, because I have seen chaos, like Superman and Edwin Shade. Category:Blog posts